


First Time

by Victorian_Bibliophile



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki, Loki knows what's up and wants to make first time sex as enjoyable as possible, Penetrative Sex, Sex, That's basically all this is, Vaginal Fingering, at least it's hinted at, loki being a sweetheart, really explicit sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/pseuds/Victorian_Bibliophile
Summary: Prompt: First time with Loki? How do you think it would go? Would he be rough? Or more passionate and romantic starting off?





	First Time

* * *

"Do not be afraid, sweet girl," the Trickster God murmured into your throat, as he pushed the lacy straps of your slip off your shoulders. The garment slid down your body and fluttered to the floor, forming a pool of white satin at your feet.  
  
You were bare to him, then, utterly and completely. You shivered, feeling vulnerable. You crossed your arms in an instinctive attempt to cover yourself, to hide you body from the God's burning gaze.

The Trickster smiled gently. His hand, warm and calloused, cupped your cheek. "May I see you?"  
  
You looked into his eyes like a deer in the headlights. You didn't move or speak, your fears of rejection keeping you paralyzed.

He seemed to understand your hesitation. His green eyes softened. "Would you feel more comfortable if I undressed as well, my beauty?"  
  
You blinked once, twice, considering his offer. Then shyly, you nodded.   
  
He grinned, then set his deft fingers to work on the buckles of his armor. He removed his clothes piece by piece, revealing more and more of his flawless pale skin with every article of clothing he cast to the floor. Before long he was as naked as you.

You drank in the sight of him, with his long limbs and lean, hard muscle. You cautioned a glance down at what hung between his legs, then tried not to visibly balk when you saw its impressive size.

The sight of the God's...endowment made you question your desire to lose your virginity to him-- _Surely it would hurt terribly! He'd split me in half!--_ but then he closed the distance between the both of you, encircling you in his strong arms and claiming your lips with his own, and soon enough, you found yourself melting into him.

You loved the way he kissed. The way his lips melded so perfectly with yours; the way he grabbed your lower lip with his teeth and gave a gentle, seductive tug; the way he hummed in pleasure when you moaned, even as his hands slid down your back...  
  
His large hand found your bottom and stopped there, gripping a handful of tender flesh. It was a simple gesture, but it felt incredibly masculine, almost dominant, and the you gasped, surprised...and surprisingly aroused. Warmth flooded your cheeks even as another kind of warmth flooded between you legs...  

Loki broke the kiss, his chest heaving and his face grave.  "Do you still want this? We do not have to do this now, if you feel uncomfortable." His green eyes seemed to search your very soul, looking for any sign of hesitance.

Your response was instant, the confidence in your voice surprising even yourself. "I want to. Oh Gods, do I  _want_  you..." And then you flung your arms around his neck, clutching onto to him with all your might.

He chuckled at your enthusiasm, but his eyes now held a dark, hungry look, and he hoisted you effortlessly into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his narrow hips as he carried you through the massive bedchamber. Before he deposited you on the soft bedclothes, you thought you could feel something warm and hard pressing against your leg...  
  
In the next instant he was hovering over you, straddling your hips with those muscular thighs of his. Loki's burning gaze was on you again, drinking you in.

"You are beautiful," he breathed.

You looked away, cheeks burning. "You are too kind..."  
  
Strong fingers gripped your chin, angling your head back up to meet his gaze. "I mean it. You are gorgeous. It will be my honor to make love to you.  
  
"But before that," He added, with a playful glint in his eye, "I must make you bloom, my pretty little flower."  
  
He leaned in then, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind your ear that made you shiver. He placed a trail of soft kisses beneath your jaw and down your neck, occasionally stopping to suck marks into vibrant life on your skin. You moaned beneath his ministrations, eyes slipping closed in bliss...

Your left nipple was suddenly engulfed in warm wetness. You squeaked in surprise as Loki eagerly suckled at it, lathing it with his tongue until it became a stiff peak beneath his loving attentions. He switched to the other breast, attacking it just as passionately. His hands made an appearance at your sides, sliding down to your hips, then gripping your thighs. He gently pried your legs apart as his kisses ventured lower, peppering your belly and abdomen.

You had tried to keep quiet, biting your lip against the moans and squeaks that threatened to escape your lips. But once he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the damp folds of your womanhood, you couldn't stop the loud, lusty moan that burst forth.   
  
"Ahhh, such a pretty sound," Loki grinned, his hot breath caressing your sex with every word. "I wonder...if I do this..."

And then there was his tongue again, hot and wet, dragged with torturous sweetness between your damp folds, plunging into your entrance. It was bliss. You gasped and moaned and grasped the bedclothes with white-knuckled fists as Loki's skilled maneuvers slowly undid you.  
  
The warmth of his mouth moved away, and you moaned at the loss of contact. But then his hand caressed your sex, fingers gently probing your entrance, and you cried out, your hips bucking up towards his touch.

  
Loki hummed in approval. "Such a sweet girl, so eager for me."

He slid a finger into you. The intrusion felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant. There was a faint, obscene squelching sound as he moved the digit around inside you, crooking his finger in a come-hither motion that had you seeing stars.

He added a second finger. The slight burning, stretching sensation that followed the addition was not entirely unpleasant, the pain mixing with pleasure as he continued to thrust his fingers into you. You could feel your inner walls tensing, tightening around his fingers, preparing for the impending bliss...

The heavenly heat of Loki's tongue found your clit again, and it was all over. You arched beneath the God like a bow, screaming out his name in an obscene hymn of adoration.   
  
You lay still in the aftermath, staring at the ceiling in wonderment. "That...was amazing."

"And there is still more to come," Loki replied, climbing up your body to kiss you. As he explored your mouth, you noticed that there was a salty tang to him now--the taste of your own arousal on his tongue. The realization sent another rush of wetness between your legs.   
  
The next thing you realized was that there was something warm and hard pressing against your hip. You glanced down. His member, now larger than before and raised skyward in a graceful curve, was what was rubbing against your skin. Your eyes widened incredulously.  _How could it possibly have gotten bigger?_

Your horrid fascination must have been plainly etched on your face, because Loki's eyes shone with affectionate mirth. "Have you seen a phallus before, sweet?"

You licked your lips, mouth suddenly dry. "N-Never...Never in the flesh. And never this.. _big_. You're massive."

Loki's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I am honored, darling. But I am hardly  _massive_ \--fairly average, as a matter of fact. Here--"  
  
Loki's hand grasped yours, guiding it down to feel his erect member. You slowly curled your fingers around it, shy, but was soon distracted by how fascinatingly unique it felt in your hands--like living marble wrapped in velvet. You slid your hand down his shaft, marveling when you felt a faint heartbeat pulsing through it. You tried to imagine how it would feel to have Loki's cock inside you--thick and hard and soft and throbbing.

You decided that you liked that idea very much.  
    
Loki moaned softly at the attention given to his shaft, his eyes fluttering closed. His manhood twitched in the your hands. Your core was aching again already.

"I want you inside me," you said, abruptly. Your cheeks warmed then, and you added, "That is, if you want to, of course..."

Loki looked at you through lust-fogged eyes. His smile was radiant. "My dear, nothing would give me greater pleasure."

In the next instant, he had re-positioned himself between your legs. He leaned over you, propping himself up on one elbow. He grasped his shaft with his other hand, rubbing the head experimentally through your folds, already wet and slick from your orgasm.

Loki paused, glancing up to meet your gaze. "We can do this one of two ways: I can use my  _seidr_  to ease the way, or I can open you the same way a mortal man would. I will forewarn you: the former is less painful than the latter. The choice, however, is yours."

You considered it for a moment. "Could we do it...the normal way? I'm not too sure how I feel about magic...not to say I'm doubting your skill as a magician, Loki, not at all. I just don't feel comfortable with it. Also, I don't want you to have to use it every time we...y'know,  _do it._  And I'll still have to go through the whole 'first time sex hurts' thing at some point, anyway. I'd rather get it out of the way now...and with you." You looked into his eyes and smiled. "You're gentle. You care. I trust you."

Loki nodded, his solemn expression softening at your sentiment. "As you wish, my dear."

He went back to rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against your entrance. Your heart hammered in your chest, partly out of nerves and partly out of eagerness to feel Loki inside of you.  _Besides_ , you thought,  _His fingers didn't really hurt; how bad can his cock really be? The whole thing about it hurting might be over-exaggerated. And Loki's fingers felt so good; I bet his cock feels amazing..._

  
Loki's breathing was heavy again. The head of his cock was warm against your entrance. "Are you ready, love?"  
  
You nodded. "Yes!"

Loki took a deep breath, then slowly, carefully, he moved his hips forward.

The pain was almost immediate. The faint burning you had experienced from his two fingers paled in comparison to the white hot fire of his member inching into you--even with lubrication, it feot like your womanhood was stretched to ripping point. You cried out, your thighs clamping around his hips like a vice. You threw your arms around his shoulders, nails clawing into his flesh. Somewhere, in the dim reaches of you mind, you hoped you hadn't drawn blood.

Loki stopped moving in an instant. The pain lessened a modicum, but by no means went away. "Do you want me to pull out?" His voice was calm, but his eyebrows knit in concern.

You shook your head, eyes screwing shut. Through grit teeth, "No. Just...give me a moment."  

Loki was silent. You could hear the faint whisper of his breathing. Then you felt feather-light kisses peppered onto your forehead, your eyelids, your cheeks, your lips. His tongue darted against your lower lip, seeking admittance. Dazedly, you opened your mouth, letting him deepen the kiss and work the magic that his Silver tongue could provide.  
  
By and by, your body relaxed. Your core warmed with arousal again. The white-hot pain lessened into a dull, crimson throb. His cock, while still an intrusion, was starting to feel less unpleasant.

"You can move," You said to him, finally.

Loki nodded in assent, working his way in with short, gentle thrusts. The further penetration was grating to your already sensitive sex, but it didn't hurt as bad as his initial entrance. And Loki did his best to distract you, lavishing you with kisses and murmuring encouragement all the while, "I know, my love. Trust me, I know. But this is the worst part. It will get better from here, I promise you. Breathe with me. In, then out. Slowly. That's it, sweet girl. And look, I'm all the way in. My precious darling. I  love you so much."

You barely registered the firm kiss placed to your forehead; you were too distracted with the feelings assailing you. Lingering pain, yes, but also the curious feeling of being filled in your innermost sanctum by the hard warmth of Loki's cock, with the gentle throb of his heartbeat thrumming through it.

It was strangely lovely, being connected in such a way. You liked it.

You liked it even more when Loki began to move in earnest. His thrusts started out slow and measured, but gradually he picked up speed. You were oddly aroused by the feeling; pain and pleasure blurring until pleasure was all you felt.  Your toes curled, moans escaping your lips. You could feel your inner walls starting to tighten again, this time around Loki's thick cock, and the feeling was amazing. Loki, panting and and releasing ecstatic moans of his own, was very clearly enjoying it, as well.

"Oh my  _darling_ ," he moaned. "You feel amazing. So warm and soft. And tight. Oh, the way your quim grips my cock is  _divine_."  
  
"Quim?" you half laughed, half moaned, curious and amused at his choice of wording in spite of your current activity.  
  
But then his hand found your aching clitoris again, circling the tender bud with his thumb. You gasped and threw your head back. The stimulation was perfectly timed with his thrusts, which were bringing you closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy...

"Loki!" you wailed. "I'm going to come!"  
  
"Yes, sweet girl. Yes!" he growled. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, more desperate. "Come with me, darling. Let me hear your pretty voice screaming my name as I fill your virgin womb with my seed."   
  
The heady combination of Loki's thrusts, stimulation, and imagery sent you crashing over the edge. You clung to him for dear life as you rode the turbulent waves of orgasm, his name a mantra on your lips. Loki came soon after, with a gasp and a strangled cry. He snapped his hips to yours one last time. Deep within you, you felt his cock twitch, then a seeping warmth as he spent himself.

  
You lay together in the aftermath, catching your breath. Your gazes met, and you smiled stupidly at each other.

"How was that?" Loki asked, wiping some stray hairs from your face.

"Apart from the rough start, it was amazing." You smiled and reached up to cup his face with your hand. "You took very good care of me. Thank you."

Loki covered your hand with his own, angling his head to kiss your palm tenderly. "There is no need for thanks, dear one. And I haven't finished caring for you. Not yet."

He pressed a quick kiss to your lips, then carefully slid his softening cock out of you. He got out of bed and headed for a door at the other end of the bedchamber.

"Where are you going?" You sat up in bed, wincing as your pussy reminded you it was still sore.

"I'll be right back," Loki called, as he disappeared through the door. You could hear the thump and clatter of him rummaging around, a faint rush of water, and then he reappeared, carrying a basin and a washcloth. 

  
He set the basin on the bedside table, then dipped the cloth in it and wrung out the excess water.

"What's that for?" You asked.

"For you." He said. He sat beside you and guided you back onto the counterpane, parting your legs. He gently applied the warm cloth to your sex, cleaning away the warm, sticky fluid you now realized was leaking out of your entrance. He rinsed the cloth out in the basin, then cleaned off his own member before climbing into bed beside you. He pulled the warm covers over you both.

You hummed, laying your head on his naked chest. "Such a gentleman, you are, making sure I'm all clean and comfy." Your eyes fluttered closed. Tiredness was quickly washing over you, and sleeping under the nice warm covers with Loki as a pillow sounded very appealing.

Loki chuckled, the sound a low rumble against your ear. "Hardly. I simply remember my first time. My partner was...oblivious. Sweet of temperament, mind you, but oblivious all the same. I want to make sure your first time is memorable, but for all the right reasons."  
  
"Mmmmm." The steady drum of Loki's heart was lulling you to sleep.   
  
"My poor love, so utterly spent," you could hear the warm smile in his voice. "Rest for now, my darling. When you wake up, I'll run a bath for us. You will most likely be feeling sore, and the warm water will help with that."   
  
 You gave a hum of assent, on the very brink of sleep. "I love you, Loki."

The Trickster God placed a gentle kiss in your hair.  "I love you, too." 


End file.
